Immortality v.2
by Arra
Summary: The year is After Colony 195. Kurama has found a way to prolong his soul's life indefinitely. But now he must face the consequences of secrets he kept five hundred years ago. Chapter 2 is up!
1. The Perfect Soldier

Immortality by Arra Jade

Warning: This fic is Shonen ai (boys love) If you do not like this then do not read this fic. It is also a crossover, so if you don't like those, don't read this either. It is YYHxGW; the pairings are 1x2 and HxK (technically). 

I lay on my bed looking at the ceiling lost in my own thoughts. Remembering the past, both good and bad. Even now after all these years I still think of him. How could my soul have been trapped forever by a pair of garnet eyes?

Before I had met him love had been nothing but a convenient word to me. But from the moment I met him and for the half a millennium since, I have known what it truly meant. Through all my lives I have never fallen for anyone else. 

Until perhaps now…

****

Immortality  
By Arra Jade

Chapter 1: The Perfect Soldier

"Duo, get up, we have a mission!" Heero yelled. He's so precise, so cold. He reminds me so much of _him_, how could I not have fallen for him. But he is much less effected by my subtle hints than that reticent fire demon ever was. 

I jump out of bed and run down the hall after Heero and come up short when I found him just beyond the doorway. _This is too good to pass up_, I think.

"Ne Heero, were you actually _waiting_ for me?" I ask in fake shock. He just turned and walked silently down the hall. _Sigh, so much for flirting._

"Oi, matte!" I yell out after him as I race down the hall. "So what's the mission?" I ask, more just to get him to talk than anything else. 

"It is suspected that the Romerfeller Foundation is developing biological weapons. We are to infiltrate the base where they are reported to be held and destroy the samples and data." I frowned, suddenly serious.

"Man, I wouldn't have thought they'd stoop that low," I said, stunned. 

He allowed me into the room that, for once, I do not share with him. Quatre's house could house an army, five separate bedrooms wasn't that much of a stretch. Now I usually have to content myself with daydreaming about him instead of seeing the real thing day in and day out.

He sat down in front of his precious laptop, typed in a code he made sure I couldn't see. And then was gracious enough to allow me to read over his shoulder. Provided I didn't get too close.

As I read the file my stomach churned at what Romerfeller was trying to do. The Mobile Dolls were bad enough, soulless killing machines that obey any order. Now they were trying to turn humans into the same. I shuddered.

Heero may be called the perfect soldier, but according to the specs of these… _things_, he didn't even come close. They were supposed to be ruthlessly efficient, doing any order without question and have no feelings, no grief, no remorse, no guilt.

"Dear God," I whispered, before rushing out of the room to grab the few things I would need for the mission.

It was laughably easy to get into the laboratories. Shoot a few guards make sure not to set off a couple of trip wires and we were in. Just like old times. It was only once we were inside that we figured out why. No one in their right mind would want to stay in a place like this, let alone have the courage to do anything to it.

It looked like something out of some sci-fi horror movie. Rows upon rows of tubes and containers, each holding something I was sure I never wanted to identify. I tried not to look at the grotesquely mutated bodies suspending in the tube. But even out of the corner of my eye, I could see some of them move. Some of those things were alive…

Heero found the main computer terminal and started immediately hacking into the system. Though he probably didn't show it as readily as I did, I could tell he wanted out of this freak-show as quickly as possible. I walked around, careful not to look to hard at any of the specimens as I kept watch. The scale of their operation stunned me. A warehouse full of growing chambers for 'genetically enhanced' solders, all of them occupied.

Suddenly I felt a chill run down my spine. Old instincts nagging at me that something wasn't right. I ignored them at first, thinking I was just freaked by the whole situation. But it gradually dawned on me why I was really so on edge. 

I had been detecting the distinct feel of youki ever since we had entered the compound. I closed my eyes and searched around me trying to find the source. But it was so diffused it felt like it was coming from all around me.

__

What would a youkai be doing here? The barrier between the Makai and the Ningenkai had been replaced centuries ago. I was puzzling through half remembered memories of my time as a reikai tantei when I was brought back to the present by the sound of a gunshot. My head whipped around, _shit! Great going lookout!_ I berated myself mentally.

I quickly ran back to Heero. Only to find him firing his gun at two guards who had cornered him in the far side of the lab. The guards jerked as each bullet tore through them but neither of them fell or even slowed, even after Heero shot one repeatedly in the chest. _These must be some of the test subjects_, I thought in horrified awe.

"Oi!" I yelled, drawing their attention away from Heero. I finally got a good look at them as they both turned to me and snarled. I could feel the hair rising at the back of my neck. They were youkai! They stared at me with soulless eyes and one licked its lips before they lunged at me. I barely had time to dodge the first one when the second one blindsided me. Knocking me to the ground before sinking its fangs into my shoulder. I ripped myself free and stumbled to my feet. I pointed my gun at them and fired, aiming for their knees, until I was out of bullets. One fell, too badly damaged to continue moving. But the other continued forward, dragging one damaged leg behind it.

I backed up only to run into one of the growing chambers. I tensed, ready to fight, and reached into my hair, trying to find the small knife that I kept hidden in my braid. I usually found it amusing that I couldn't bring myself to not have _something_ hidden in my hair. But at the moment I was grateful.

Palming the knife, I tried to edge my way around the glass chamber. But that didn't seem to deter the youkai, who punched right through the glass to grab me by the collar. I stabbed it in the biceps with my knife and it didn't even flinch. _No pain receptors_, I though dazedly. _Makes it twenty times as strong_.

A loud roar, almost like thunder, split the silence of the warehouse. And I had to close my eyes from the blinding light that flashed in front of me. I jerked back, wrenching myself from the youkai's grip. When I opened my eyes, my attacker lay on the floor, missing everything from the shoulders up. Looking to the source of the blast I saw Heero standing there with something akin to a rocket launcher propped on his shoulder. He was looking at it with a tiny smirk on his face.

"Cool man! Where'd you find your new toy?" I paused, and frowned slightly. "Oi! How'd you know you weren't going to hit me with that thing?"

"Weapons locker," he said pointing behind him. "And I guessed," he shrugged.

"Guessed!? You guessed!" I stared, prepared to go on a rampage when I saw that Heero wasn't paying any attention to me. Not that that was unusual, but the look on his face made me shiver. And, if it hadn't been Heero Yui, I would have sworn that he was several shades paler than normal. I turned to follow his gaze.

It couldn't be… but as I watched, actually looking at the occupant of the tube, instead of just imagining some monster. What I saw shook me more than any monstrous creature could have. 

The lights on the control panel of the growing chamber that I had been hiding behind had turned red and the figure inside was thrashing around spasmodically, causing a spider's web of cracks to radiate from where the glass had been broken. I could see that it was trying to breathe through the liquid that was filling the mask over its nose and mouth. 

And with one final jerk it plastered itself against the glass of the tube. Blank almond shaped eyes stared back at me from an almost childlike face. r_ed eyes_… I thought numbly. My stomach dropped out and I suddenly found it hard to breathe. _no_…. The things in this lab were experiments! They were made by scientists; they wouldn't be able to recreate…The figure shook its head, black and white hair swirling to expose a large scar across its forehead. i_mpossible… _I heard an electronic whine behind me and turned to find Heero aiming his new toy at the tube. _Hiei_…if it was, I couldn't let Heero hurt him.

Author's note: Great place to stop, ne? ::Arra ducks and hides as veriouse sharp objects are thrown at her:: I stared over so that I could fix some of the gaping plot holes. I originaly stared this story with no idea where it was going, so that when I relised where I wanted it to go, I also realised I had to start from scratch. Some of the latter chapters will be the same/similar. I will try not to let it be too long before writing the next chapter. Real life's just been a pain lately.

Anyway, please review! I want to know what you think of the changes, or just the story itself.


	2. Friends; Old and New

Immortality

By Arra Jade

Chapter 2: Friends; Old and New

"No!" I shouted. I charge at Heero, knocking him over, but I was too late. The laser cannon went off before I was able to tackle him to the ground. I heard glass sizzle and shatter behind me and couldn't bring myself to move.

"Duo, What the hell are you doing?!" Heero yelled, only inches from my ear. I didn't even flinch; my ears were already ringing from the sound of the blast. Heero pushed me off of him roughly.

I sat up, looking over my shoulder at the remains of the growth chamber and blinked. The entire top of the tube had been blown off, shattering the glass all the way to the base in the process… But it had missed the continence entirely. 

I jumped up and ran, heedless of the glass that crunched beneath my feet. Coming to a stop with the small figure at my feet. I knelt down next to him and removed the breath-mask from the now unconscious body. Paying no attention to the glass that littered the ground I reached down and pulled him into my arm.

"Hiei…" I couldn't seem to get my mind to work properly, all I could do was stare down at him. Taking in all of the features that I still saw every night in my dreams even though they had begun to fade into little more than blurred memories. 

"Duo!" Heero yelled, I could hear the glass scrape concrete behind me as he approached. He was probably pointing his gun at me but I didn't care. "What are you doing?" calm and cold, like always. _cold and…_

"Hiei, wake up…please," I said, ignoring Heero. More worried about the body within my arms.

"You know him?" I snapped my head up to see Heero kneeling in front of me. He looked almost…concerned.

"Yes. He's…" I stopped. What did I tell him, what _could_ I tell him. Many convenient lies ran through my head, _but_ _I don't lie, not any more_. "An old friend," but just because I don't lie doesn't mean I tell the whole truth. Silence stretched between us as Heero continued to stare at me.

"I managed to get all the information the doctors wanted before those guards attacked." He stood, still staring at me. "Let's plant the explosives and get out of here." I hugged Hiei protectively to my chest; I wasn't going to leave him here, no matter what Heero said. Something flickered across the wing pilots face, too quick to identify before he turned, staring off into the warehouse.

"You knew him before, right?" he asked rhetorically, voice emotionless. "So he couldn't be one of Romerfeller's constructs. Our orders don't apply to him." I looked at him in shock. _Heero, altering the mission?_ I didn't question, just smiled up at him gratefully. "Go put him in the car so we can blow this place up."

"Hai!" I ran quickly out of the building. I needed to help Heero with the explosive. He didn't know what those creatures really were, probably wouldn't believe me if I told him. So I would have to make sure that they were all destroyed.

I laid Hiei down in the backseat. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off him. I reached out and ruffled his hair, then impulsively bend down and kissed him on the cheek, before running back to help Heero with the explosives.

Trying to sneak into a safehouse is never a good idea. It's an even worse idea if the person coming in behind you is making no such effort to be inconspicuous. I glared at Heero over my shoulder as he turned on another light.

"Would you quit that man? You'll wake the others," I hissed. He just looked at me and raised and eyebrow, completely unrepentant.

Hiei started to shift in my arms and I nearly dropped him in surprise. He muttered something, too vague for me to make out, and curled up tighter in my arms.

"Kawaii…" the whisper left my mouth before I could stop it. And I blushed as Heero turned to stare at me.

"Put him on the couch, we'll deal with him in the morning." Heero said as he headed down the hallway that led to our rooms.

"Um…"I really didn't want to leave him alone. But where else could I put him? In my bed? Not with Heero standing right there and definitely not before I could explain things to Hiei. I'd probably end up in pieces if he wake up next to me and didn't know who I was. And as I was now, I doubted he would recognize me.

So I laid him down on the couch and pulled a blanket over him. Preying that I'd be the first one up in the morning.


End file.
